The new guy
by WolfxAngel
Summary: What happens when Zac Efron joins the cast of So Random? Certain MacKenzie falls stars get jealous and chaos ensues, of course! Sonny/Chad
1. Disclaimer

The new guy

By

WolfxAngel

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Sonny with a chance. The only thing I own are my sick, twisted ideas. So leave me be to my writing. It's called a creative license!

Summary: What happens when Zac Efron joins the cast of So Random!? Certain Mackenzie falls stars get jealous and chaos ensues, of course!

Pairing: Chad/Sonny


	2. Chapter 1

"Sonny, stop pouting!" Tawni complained as they were heading back to the dressing room.

"I don't know why you guy's don't like the idea, I thought it was clever." Sonny sulked while going into the room, plopping down on the nearest chair.

Tawni scoffed, "Please. Break dancing Banana's? Ew."

Sonny frowned and was about to respond when Marshall walked in.

"Girls, I have some big news, meet in the prop room in 5", he said quickly then walked out of the room before they could respond.

Sonny looked confused while Tawni just smirked.

"Wonder what It's about?" Sonny wondered.

"Probably finally seeing the error of their ways and sending you back where you came from. They already have me, maybe their finally recognizing all I do around here!" Tawni flipped her hair and walked out.

Sonny rolled her eyes at Tawni, then frowned and followed.

"I think break dancing banana's are funny…"

As they entered the prop room, they noticed everyone was already there.

"Finally, you two are here!" Marshall exclaimed, looking excited.

Sonny was about to respond when he cut her off. Again.

"I have some huge news for So Random! We're getting a new cast member!"

There were gasps all around.

"So you're finally getting rid of Sonny?!" Tawni asked excitedly.

Everyone glared at her as Marshall responded.

"No, no. Sonny's the best thing that's happened to this show. Until now, anyway. We figured we'd bring in one more person, so we can finally top Mackenzie Falls."

Nico interrupted, "Is it a girl?" Grady looked interested, too.

"How about you find out for yourself." He then proceded to walk towards the door.

"You can come in now!" He called out to what It looked like, no one.

The door suddenly opened up to reveal a guy who seemed a little older than the other teens.

"Meet your new cast member!" Marshall exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey. It's an honor to be working with you guys." Said the mystery man.

No one said anything. For the new cast member, was none other than Zac Efron himself.

For once, Sonny was speechless, unable to believe that Zac Efron was standing in the same room with them, and going to be working with them.

Finally, Grady broke the silence.

"That is definitely not a chick."

What do you think? Tell me in a review! Haha! 


	3. Chapter 2

"I…you…hi—zac...Huh?" Sonny rambled on, looking longingly at Zac Efron. Yes, the Zac Efron.

Before Sonny could get out any other embarrassing sounds, Tawni shoved Sonny aside, addressing an amused looking Zac Efron.

"Hello, I'm Tawni, but I'm guessing you already know that. Everyone does." she said snobbily.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I can't say I have. The only one I've heard of Is Sonny. I saw her on a billboard for So Random! And the face just kind of stuck with me. Who could forget a pretty face like that?" Zac winked at Sonny, who just squealed incoherently and looked on the verge of passing out.

"What? How could you have not heard of ME?" Tawni said, offended.

"I'm sorry, I haven't actually seen the show. My agent just told me that So random! Was interested in me, and hearing people talking about how funny it was, decided to join the cast!" Zac explained, meanwhile keeping his eyes on the half-dazed Sonny.

Everyone gasped. Who joins a show they haven't even watched before?!!

"Never seen So Random! Before? Are you INSANE? Good grief, man! Have you no sense?" Zora cried out, overdramatically, I may add.

Zac chuckled softly, staring at Sonny again, then replied, "Well, I figured since a girl like Sonny is in this show, It can't be half bad."

Sonny, finally coming out of her daze, looked back at Zac, giggling and slightly blushing.

Nico and Grady shared a look. Sonny had become like a sister to them, and didn't like the way Zac was looking at Sonny. Other than the fact that Sonny was 15 and Zac was like 19, there was something off about that guy. Plus, they also knew someone else who wouldn't be too happy with the way that guy was looking at their Sonny.

They were quite aware of Chad Dylan Cooper's feelings for the young comedian, but we'll get back to that later.

"I'm Zora, and this is Nico and Grady" said the youngest, as she pointed out herself and the two older boys.

Before Zac could respond, Marshall walked back in.

"Well, now that you all have been acquainted, I'm going to show Zac here around the set. The rest of you can take a break."

"Ok, bye Zac!!!" Sonny said, looking star struck, once again. Then, as an afterthought added, "Bye Marshall."

Marshall ignored this, and grabbed Zac by the arm, trying to haul him out of the room. It was quite difficult since Zac was busy staring at Sonny.

"Bye Sonny!" he replied dreamily.

Once Zac left, Sonny sighed, and the rest just rolled their eyes at her. Well, besides Tawni, who glared.

'Why does he pay attention to HER and not ME?' She thought angrily.

Sonny, still with that dreamy look on her face, left the room, wandering down different directions. The others just went back to whatever they were doing before Marshall called them in.

Not looking where she was going, Sonny bumped into a muscled chest.

"Owww." She complained, rubbing her head.

"Next time watch where you're going, chuckle city." A voice said.

Sonny froze, then groaned. That voice could belong to none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. Yes, THE Chad Dylan Cooper. –Insert cheesy grin here-

"Don't ruin my good mood, Chaddy, I'm having a good morning."

"Never call me "Chaddy" again and I'll consider it"

"Deal."

"Hm. Let me think. Naw, annoying you is way more fun on my half."

"Ugh, you are impossible" Sonny complained, pouting slightly.

"Only for you, sweety." Chad smirked, looking at Sonny's mouth. Thinking some non-PG things.

"Wow, aren't I special?" Sonny said sarcastically. Chad chuckled.

The truth was, Chad was in love with Sonny. He loved everything about her; he just didn't know how to tell her. At first, he was trying to push her away with his antics. Now, It's his way of flirting. He just wished she could see it. He knew she at least liked him back. Well, he hoped she did.

Deciding to be bold, Chad stepped closer to Sonny, putting his hand on her cheek, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes, you are."

Sonny could feel Chad's breath against her face, and her breath caught in her throat, her heart beating fast.

'What's he doing? He doesn't feel anything for me, does he?' Sonny thought to herself, while Chad's eyes were closing slowly. 'No, don't think that way, Sonny! He's an ACTOR! That's what he does…he acts. He couldn't possible love me like I love him…. could he?'

Ignoring all negative thoughts, Sonny's eyes started to close too, leaning in closer to Chad. Just as their lips were about to touch, a voice interrupted.

"Oh, Sonny! Am I interrupting something?"

Sonny ripped away from Chad, giggling nervously. "Oh, Zac! This is…"

"Chad Dylan Cooper." Zac finished, smirking at the younger blond.

"Zac Efron" Chaddy seethed, putting an arm around Sonny's waist, pulling her closer.

Zac glared at the movement and was about to make a comment when Sonny asked, "You two know each other?"

Ignoring the obvious question, Chad asked his rival, "What are you doing here?"

Sighing to herself, Sonny muttered, "I guess that's a yes", under her breath.

Zac smirked once again, then nodded towards Sonny. "Didn't Sonny tell you?"

Growling slightly, Sonny tightened his grip around Sonny, who just realized that his arm was there, and asked, "Tell me what?"

Zac raised an eyebrow.

"That I'm the newest cast member on So Random!, of course."

The cry of pure fury that followed was heard throughout the sets of both, So Random! and Mackenzie falls.

**Whatcha think of this chapter? Tell me in a review, lol!**


	4. Chapter 3

"What?!!?!?!" Chad Dylan Cooper yelled in absolute fury, letting go of Sonny and stalking towards his rival, grabbing the front of Zac's shirt, and slamming him against the wall.

"I'll give you 3 seconds to tell me what the hell you're doing here," He demanded.

"I do believe I'm working, Chad Dylan Cooper." Zac said, in an annoyingly cocky way.

Chad seethed, then looked back at Sonny.

"Leave" He ordered.

Sonny looked shocked, and was about to yell at him about ordering her around, but Chad softly added, "Please".

Noticing the desperate look on his face, Sonny nodded her head once and walked out of the room.

After watching Sonny walk out of the room, he turned back to his enemy, who was still held against the wall.

He couldn't help but notice the longing look on Zac's face as he looked at the spot where Sonny was.

Slamming him against the wall again, Chad hissed, "Stay the hell away from her, Efron."

Giving Chad a smug grin, he replied, "She's fair game, Chaddy. You don't own her."

Chad chuckled. "No, I don't. She's not a puppy. But she is mine. So stay away."

"Oh really? We'll see about that. As long as she's still single, I have a shot."

Chad growled once again, "Weren't you dating that chick from your little musical?"

Zac smiled. "She wishes. Girls would kill for a piece of this."

Letting Zac go, Chad says, "I think you're confusing yourself with me." Then starts to walk away, but pauses at the door, with his back still to Zac.

"I mean what I said. Leave her alone. Or I'll do worse than throw you against the wall."

"Kinky" Zac says with a smile in his voice, but Chad was already out the door.

**Chad's POV:**

I don't trust Efron at all. I know he bribed the directors to be the star in that musical movie. I also know that him and that black haired girl were dating, but he lost his temper and beat her so she dumped him. I know a lot of things. There are two things I'm positive about when concerning Zac Efron. One, I hate him with a passion. And two, well two, I want him to stay the hell away from my Sonny. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Speaking of Sonny, I should probably go talk to her about what happened. Oh wait a minute…she almost kissed me!

Doing a happy dance, while walking down a random hall, I quickly regained my composure (bad for my image), but couldn't keep a ridiculous grin from spreading across my face. I need to tell her soon, I decided. I need to tell her how I feel.

**Ok, I know, extremely crappy chapter, but I really felt like posting another chapter today, lol. Thanks to all who reviewed, they give me inspiration! And inspiration equals more updates, lmao.**


	5. Chapter 4

Sonny sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.

'I shouldn't have left them alone. What If something bad happens? Why do they hate each other so much?' She thought frantically.

"Maybe I should go back" Sonny started to turn in the opposite direction and started to walk but quickly turned back to where she was "No, Chad told me to leave, I'm not going back now. They need to work It out on their own."

"You know, you really shouldn't talk to yourself. Especially about me. People will think you're obsessed with me. Then again, who wouldn't be?" Said a voice, that didn't sound as much cocky as happy.

Turning her head, she turned to Chad Dylan Cooper, wondering why he sounded so happy. When she saw his face he was smirking, but his eyes held a bit of happiness.

"Chad! Are you ok? What happened? Why do you dislike Zac so much? And why are you looking at me like that! Answer me!" Sonny demanded, looking at Chad, who was now looking even happier than before.

"Were you…worried about me?" He asks, with, was it hope?

Sonny pushed that aside and just settled for blushing. Rather deep, may I add.

Chad's face, not losing the tint of joy, but somehow turning serious, move his head towards hers.

"It's ok If you were, you know." He said, his breath tickling Sonny's face.

"I was worried about you too." Chad said, smiling softly, and putting his hand under Sonny's chin, raising her head up to look into his eyes.

"You…you were?" Replied Sonny, suddenly breathless. "W-why?"

"Because of Efron." Chad wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer towards him. "I don't trust him, especially around you."

Suddenly, Sonny remembered whom she was talking to, and tried to move out of his possessive embrace, but he just held her even tighter.

"Why do you even care? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't you're an actor. Well, Chaddy." Sonny hissed, "If you're going to act like you actually care about me to get you're revenge on Zac or try to ruin So Random! Then save it. You're not that good an actor."

Chad froze. She called him a bad actor! Worse than that, she thought he was using her?

"Sonny." He rested his head on top of hers, feeling her start to struggle once again.

"When are you going to admit to yourself that I have feelings for you? Or that you have feelings for me? I don't act around you, Sonny. I only tell the truth with you."

Sonny's heart skipped a beat, and a quick thought popped up in her mind that he was actually being sincere. Ignoring it, Sonny scoffed.

"Why are you being so nice now, then, huh? What happened to the "I'm-so-special-look-at-me" Chad? If you cared for me, then why not say something sooner?"

Chad said nothing, but then let her go, only grabbing her arms and forcing her to look at him.

"I was..scared." He said, mumbling, then blushing. Yes, blushing.

Sonny would have laughed had this moment not been so serious. She knows how to be serious when the situation calls for it.

"W-what?" Sonny muttered in disbelief.

"I was scared of you rejecting me. You're the only girl I've ever lo—cared for, Sonny. And the only one I ever will. I'm a jerk, I admit that. I'm a jerk to everyone. Then you came along, and I was mean to you. Once I got to know you a little better, I was scared of what I felt for you. So, naturally, I was a jerk again, but that time to push you away. When I realized I couldn't stop my feelings for growing, I tried to stop being as rude, but I couldn't help it. I admit, that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was scared of being rejected by you, Sonny Munroe." As Chad finished his speech, he looked at Sonny, and saw that she looked absolutely shocked.

Millions of thoughts were racing through her head. The most dominant one was that she believed every word Chad had said.

Chad Dylan Cooper coughed awkwardly, and then said, "You know, this is the part where you actually say something Instead of looking at me like a piece of meat. As much as I like you staring at me like that, this is hardly the time for---"

Chad was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his.

His eyes widened, but then closed as he wrapped his arms around Sonny, deepening the kiss.

As they broke apart for air, Chad smirked.

"I knew you wanted me".

Sonny rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You're so annoying." She responded, giggling.

"Am I Sonny? Am I really?" Chad said, trying to look serious, but failed considering Sonny and him just kissed.

Turning serious, Sonny asked. "Ok, I hate to ruin the moment, but why did you decide to tell me you cared about me NOW and not sooner?"

Chad just rolled his eyes at her ignorance. Though secretly, he thought it was endearing.

"I told you. I don't trust that damn Zac Efron. And now that you're mine, you're going to stay away from him at all times."

Sonny glared. "Yours?" she ground out.

Chad beamed. "Yup. Glad you understand." He then proceeded to wrap his arms around her, and started to lead them both to the door.

"When did I agree to this?" Sonny demanded, trying to pull away.

"When did you disagree?"

Sighing, Sonny dropped it, and smiled.

Chad cared about her. A lot, apparently. That was good enough for her.

"You do know I can't stay away from Zac Efron all the time, right? I mean, I do work with him now, In case that slipped your mind."

Chad smirked, kissed the top of her head, and responded,

"We'll see about that."

Chad then led Sonny down the hall, who was too confused to argue.

Here's another update! Thank you for the reviews everyone! They make meh happy! ^_^ And yes, I do know that the characters are very OOC, but I'm trying to work on the softer, somewhat possessive side of Chad Dylan Cooper . -. -*

Review!


	6. Important AN

Hey, guys! I'm sorry for this authors note but It's really important If you like this story at all, lol. I'm going to be revising my chapters, because It sounds like a 2nd grader wrote them. I won't change much; it will still have the same plot. I'm just going to change why Chad hates Zac and Chad's little confession speech to Sonny. After I post this, I'll start working on them, and I'll most likely have the chapters and a new chapter posted by the end of the day.

Thanks, I love ya guys! 333


End file.
